Valentine
by ButterPie
Summary: An AU One Piece story set in high school, and it's Valentine's day. ZoRoLaw, with hints of LuNa, SaVi, UsoKa. (AN: Divided into chapters to make it easier to read.) Now has the alternate Zorobin ending (For a complete Zorobin experience, skip chapter 10 and go straight to chapter 12).
1. Valentine's Day

Author's Note: This story follows the Japanese traditions for Valentine's Day, where only girls give out chocolates. If people are interested in a second part (for White Day), please don't hesitate to leave a comment or a message.

Warning: AU, OOC characters (though I will try my best to keep them in character!)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

It was Valentine's Day at Grand Line High. The halls were decorated with red streamers and red hearts, courtesy of the student council. They take their jobs too seriously, but they were harmless. For the most part. He approached his locker with a bit of apprehension. Female students tend to think that he'd end up reciprocating their feelings when they offer him sweets, something he didn't enjoy. And just like last year, someone was already waiting by his locker.

Just like last year, it was Tashigi, blushing furiously behind her glasses, a red box in hand.

"Z-zoro" she stammered.

"Tashigi" He said, with a curt nod. He tried to ignore the fact that she was standing to close, and proceeded to open his locker.

"So you know what day it is today?" She asked, trying to sound casual, but her voice reeking of nervous effort. Of course her reddening face didn't help at all. Tashigi and Kuina had been best friends, even if his sister was older. They had shared the same aspirations of being the best swordswoman, in a sport dominated by men. Tashigi was in his grade, and he used to walk with her to his sister's class to pick up their bentos, or during the end of school to walk with the older girl home. It all stopped when she died.

Kuina who would have popular with the boys, Kuina who would be in the same year as her right now, if Kuina hadn't died, and if she hadn't been accelerated. Twice.

"Tuesday" He said, dismissively, dropping his bag in. He fingered the scabbard of Wado, the only sword he was allowed to carry around in school. Even if it was a weapon, his successive win at competitions still brought pride (and funding) for his campus.

Tashigi blushed harder. "Yes" She shifted her weight from foot to foot "And it's Valentine's Day."

Zoro stopped, his face obscured by the door of his locker. This wasn't the first time she had approached him, and as arrogant as it may seem, he knew it won't be the last. But all he could see in her was his dead older sister. Adopted, yes, but still his sister. Kuina was fond of the young swordswoman taking in their shared gender as a calling to mentor her. They were kids then, and he, with his shock of green hair, tried in vain to best fighter of their dojo. Failed miserably, all up until she died. Since then, Tashigi has tried to pursue him. For reasons even to him unknown. Maybe it was still the grief talking.

"Tashigi" He said, not bothering to look at her "I'm sorry."

He felt a hand on his elbow "I know" she said "You still love her."

She placed the box of chocolates in his open locker "But still accept this, maybe by White Day you'll be over her." And she left him, just in time for the first bell. He left the box in his locker, he would give it to Chopper later.

* * *

Next chapter coming up soon! Also next chapter is a flashback chapter, just a warning.


	2. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Oda does.

Author's Note: AU universe, Japanese Valentines tradition, this is a flashback chapter.

* * *

The first time he met her, he was visiting Kuina's grave. It was an afternoon, and he had taken upon himself to bring flowers. His adoptive sister had died two years prior, and had died undefeated by him. Fell down the stairs, an accident. He kneeled in front of her grave, sniffling, still distraught, holding her prized Wado on his lap.

"Here." Her voice was already soft and inviting, had a tone of maturity to it.

He turned to see her, in her white sundress and a jacket far too big for her small frame. They were ten years old.

He had ignored the handkerchief, turning away from her, instead wiping the tears with the sleeve of his shirt, sniffling louder. But she didn't leave. She knelt down beside him, looking at the grave marker curiously.

"I'm sorry" she finally said, reaching a hand to pat his back. He wanted to pull away from her touch, but it felt comforting, and so he just nodded at her. She offered her handkerchief again, this time he took it.

"Robin" They both turned to see an extraordinarily tall man. He looked like he was frowning, but Zoro found out that it was the default expression he had. He noticed Zoro "Hey kid" he said, bending low "Are you okay?"

The man had a serious face, and he was slightly terrified of him. But there was no way that Zoro would ever show fear, not to anyone. He wiped his tears hastily and stood up "None of your business, mister!" And he ran back home. He still had her handkerchief, and all he knew was that her name was Robin.

He met her again, a few days after, when Luffy had dragged him to spend time at Nami's house. Zoro climbed the steps to their apartment, all the while arguing with Sanji who was talking about girls.

"You're too young to be that perverted, curly brow" Zoro said.

"And you're too ugly to that all girls run away from you, Marimo!" Sanji retorted.

Luffy had already ran up the stairs before them, too excitable with the promise of food.

"Nami!" They could hear him yell, which made Sanji run up faster. Zoro had not been in any hurry, but another chance for him to beat Sanji was enough reason to sprint.

"Idiot Marimo!"

"Stupid Curly brow!"

But to their disappointment, they reached the landing at the same time. Luffy was already inside, and the door was wide open, and the two of them walked in. Immediately, Sanji fawned over to Nami and Nojiko, showering them with the usual emphasis on their beauty and grace, with the younger girl hitting him the head, and the older laughing loudly at his advances. That was when the two boys noticed that Luffy was talking to another girl.

Zoro's eyes widened, it was Robin.

"Mellorine!" Sanji shouted, bouncing off to her "Oh your radiant beauty shines!"

Her face remained calm, only giving him a small smile, she didn't seem amused like Nojiko or annoyed like Nami, just calm.

"Robin" he said, a bit louder than he wanted to, and she looked up at him.

"Kenshi-san" she said, giving him a wider smile.

"It's Zoro" he said, blushing.

Even if they had just moved in the area, Robin was already staying over Nami's house, Her father ("adoptive father" she would always add curtly) Kuzan was good friends with Nami's mother. Bellemere used to work for the government, where Kuzan still works, a top tier executive, and would often be called out for days at a time.

"Do you leave in this apartment too?" Luffy said, between mouthfuls of brownies.

She shook her head "We live near the Isshin dojo, the house with the pink roof."

Zoro couldn't believe what he heard.

"Oi Zoro" Nami said, hitting him at the upside of his head "Don't you live at Isshin?"

He only nodded.

"That's wonderful Kenshi-san" she said, clasping her hands together "We're neighbors."

"It's Zoro." he said.

* * *

Read and Review! Especially if you're interested in a second part of the story for White Day.


	3. Chocolates

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Author's note: AU, warning for OOC, Valentine's tradition in Japan.

Not a flashback chapter.

* * *

Zoro walked to his classroom, ignoring the other students. A couple of girls tried approaching him, but they got too shy and instead turned around. He didn't care, it didn't matter. Finally he got to his classroom, and even from the outside, he could hear Sanji doing his mellorine dance.

Love. It annoyed him. It was nothing but a bunch of chemicals working at the brain to produce a feeling akin to what drugs do. She had explained it to him with that face, a small smile gracing her lips, sprouting random facts as if they were the day's gossip. She like doing that, no matter how morbid or gross the factoids were, much to the annoyance of the easily queasy Usopp. Chopper admired her casualty in talking about those things, but he was still a kid. A genius kid, like her, she had helped him adjust, after he had been moved up, and before she had to move up. She loved history, he loved medicine, but they were both prodigies and it made a connection.

He sat on his chair, ignoring the chatter around the classroom. Sanji was handing out chocolates to every girl he could reach, even Tashigi. Even if it was supposed to be the other way around, Sanji didn't care. It was Valentine's and he wanted to show his 'love for all womankind'. He'd be repeating that spiel on White Day. No one really took him seriously with his effort, except maybe Vivi. Zoro watched as he flourished the student council representative with praises, as she stammered a thanks to him. She glowed red before handing him his own box of chocolates, much to the aspiring chef's delight.

"Ne Zoro"

He turned to look at his best friend, Luffy, who was currently buried behind boxes upon boxes of chocolates.

"Hammock caught me before I could get in class" the raven haired boy said with a wide smile, dropping the boxes of chocolates to the floor. He had his signature straw hat on, and Zoro could see a lip mark on his cheek. He opened a box, and quickly finished it, before opening another "She really knows good chocolate!"

"You do know she likes you" Zoro said, watching his friend stuff himself more and more, his stomach getting slightly plumper.

Luffy was too busy ingesting the sweet stuff to notice, much to Zoro's annoyance.

"So Hancock got to you first" It was Nami, and she was pissed.

Zoro leaned back to watch the show. It was known that Hancock liked Luffy, and it was obvious that Nami liked Luffy, but the straw hat boy was not as dense as people thought. Only Zoro knew that he really liked Nami, too.

"Yeah" he said, nonchalantly, finishing another box "I tried getting her off me, but at least I got chocolates. She must have spent so much on this. "

He smiled wide at Nami. That smile did it. Nami threw another box at him "Well I made those" she said, before walking off to her seat.

Luffy gingerly took the box, and then slipped it inside his bag, all the while finishing another set of the expensive chocolates.

"Shishishi" he laughed "I got Nami's chocolates."

"Why don't you just tell her you like her" Zoro said, his hands on the back of his head "Might as well get it over with."

"Shishishishi" Luffy laughed again "I am, planning to do it on White Day."

Zoro smirked, tugging down Luffy's straw hat so it covered his eyes "Good luck on that." He closed his eyes, leaning back, waiting for the sounds to drown out. White day.

* * *

Advance thanks for the readers and reviewers!


	4. Acceleration

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

A/N: Warning for OOC; AU. Flashback chapter.

Another Note: About the educational system, I'm also following the Japanese one. Acceleration is used to mean skipping a grade. I'm not too familiar with how other countries call it, but accelerated is a term used in the Philippines.

* * *

He remembered tears. It was the summer just before their first year of Junior High School. Luffy's grandfather was the principal for Grand Line High. He had a hard job, add to that the rowdiness of his grandsons, but that day, he was beaming proudly. He had just told them the news, unconventionally since her father should have been present for this, that Robin was moving up a grade.

"That's right!" Principal Garp said, beaming wide "Robin is going to be accelerated!"

Nami gasped "Then that means we won't be in the same classes anymore!"

Chopper had his arms around Robin, the poor kid had skipped his fifth grade, and was a year younger than his friends "I don't want Robin to be in the second year!" He cried.

The principal's grin grew wider "And she won't be! She'll be in the third year of Junior High!"

Everyone was shocked. They knew how smart Robin was, but to be able to skip two grades in a prestigious school such as Grandline High meant she was smarter than they had expected.

"But that means my mellorine won't graduate with us!" Sanji cried, clamping on Robin's other side. All the while, she retained a stoic expression, glancing a smile at Chopper while patting his head, trying to comfort the distraught boy.

"Well she'll be with Ace" Luffy added, with a snigger. His older brother would have been in high school right now if he hadn't been held back. It wasn't that he wasn't smart, he was just like Luffy, lazy and would rather pick fights.

"Wow" Zoro had heard Franky whisper to Usopp "I knew I should have been copying her homework!"

The other guy nodded "Just think of how high our grades would have been!"

"Ah Miss Robin" Brook said, patting her shoulder "Since you're already leaving, would you mind showing me your-" Before he could finish, Zoro pushed the his sheathed katana on the small of his back.

"Don't even think about finishing that" He had warned, much to the laughter of the room. Even Brook was laughing, albeit a bit nervously.

That evening, he walked her home. Just like always.

"Kenshi-san" she said, looking at him "You're awfully quiet tonight."

He only grunted, his hands in his pocket.

She sighed "I don't know if I want to be accelerated." She stopped walking, and just stood there, staring up at the orange glow of the sky "What do you think, Kenshi-san?"

He watched her. Her face stoic. She was beautiful then, and beautiful now, and the setting sun only highlighted her delicate features. She was mature for their age, and taller than him, but he had always hoped that he'd still have a chance at some unnatural growth spurt. Maybe five inches taller, if fate was kind.

"Are you in a hurry to grow up?" He finally said.

She shook her head.

"Then you shouldn't do it."

She looked at him, smiling that smile, so soft and delicate "You're right."

He smiled at her, and draped his arm around her shoulders "Now let's go, you still have to feed me Woman."

She giggled, and they went on their way.

But of course, the final decision wasn't hers.

"She doesn't want to skip two grades" He said through gritted teeth. He had come to pick her up so they can go to Nami's, but Kuzan had told him that she was still going through with the acceleration.

"It's not up to you, boy" he said coldly, pulling down his eye mask "Now go out and play, I want to take a nap."

Zoro grabbed his sword, intending to hit him on his leg, but Robin held his hand back.

"Kenshi-san" she said, tugging at his hand gently. She led him out, and they walked to Nami's apartment quietly.

They were at Nami's house that time, all huddled on the couch, giving Robin a big group hug "We'll still see each other at lunch and recess" she said, though muffled with all the bodies pressed on her "And we'll still hang out during the weekends and eat at Baratrie every Friday."

He had been sitting next to her when she relayed the news, that Kuzan had made her do it, that once the school starts, she'll be in the graduating junior high class. Chopper had hugged her force, and before he knew it, he had been forced away from her, and he stood there as she was enveloped in a tight hug. Nami was crying.

"You're in a grade higher than me now" Nojiko said, setting down a tray of cookies for them "I'm really impressed!"

"But we were supposed to be seatmates! Go to our first junior high dance!" Nami suddenly gasped from her cries "You won't have your first junior high dance!"

She tried to move her hand, to pat her best friend's back, but her arms were stuck to her side, as he hugged her tightly.

They walked home together again like always, but their silence was deafening.

"I'm really sorry" she said quietly "Kuzan said I had to do it."

He stopped walking, and so did she, and he faced her, holding her shoulders so she faced him, but his head was down because he couldn't look at her. And he couldn't tell her. Instead, he just hugged her, his head on the crook of her shoulder. She had the faint smell of flowers, and books. Old books, worn pages of the tomes she loved to read.

"Zoro" she said, a hint of surprise in her voice, for he wasn't one to show affection.

He shook his head, keeping his head on her shoulder. He was shorter than her, but he didn't care. She wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him close too. "I'll miss you too, Zoro."

* * *

Thank you in advance for the readers and reviewers! I actually have most of this story done, so I hope you enjoy. I know it's a bit early for Valentine's Day, but I might end up writing a White Day companion story for this.


	5. Three feet

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

A/N: AU, and warning for unintended OOC.

Not a flashback chapter.

Thank you so much for the reviews and the faves! I really appreciate them :) And on that note, I will be writing a White Day companion story to this!

Also: I already have a set ending to this one, like who ends up with who, so I'm sorry if I end up disappointing some people. However, I will also write an alternate ending to satiate everyone (since honestly I've been toying with the idea of the alternate ever since I conceived this story, might as well not put it to waste).

* * *

The bell rang, and Luffy prodded Zoro awake. He watched as the students piled in on their seats, shuffling their bags and pencil cases and books. Sanji had even placed a small box of chocolate for their teacher. The lesson droned on, something about the algebra. Then there was a knock on the door.

Ms. Hina stopped writing on the board "Come in."

Zoro watched as Robin came in. Nami waved frantically at the other girl "Robin!" she whispered.

The raven haired girl handed some papers to Hina, who then looked them over, while Robin waited. She gave each of her friends a wave, even Zoro. He looked at her, and their eyes met, and she smiled, that smile that reaches her eyes. He smiled back at her, then leaned back in his chair.

She was still taller than him.

She was active with the student council, as deemed necessary by Kuzan. Somehow, what Garp forced Luffy and Ace to do, which the two boys vehemently refused, was transferred to Robin who took the obligations with a stride, and graceful dignity. Garp never openly mentions it, but it's obvious he's pretty fond of Robin.

"Looks like everything is in order" Hina said with a nod, "Thank you for bringing them Ro- Trafalgar Law! What in the world are you holding?!"

The class jumped, and turned their attention to the door. Law walked in, holding a large jar of what appeared to be sausages swimming in slightly yellowed water. Zoro kept his eye on the older student, who was just standing amicably with his morbid smile.

"We were bringing them to the lab" Robin quickly explained "But Principal Garp wanted me to deliver the papers to you first."

Hina peered in the jar, a slightly queasy expression on her face.

"It's a length of cow intestine" Law said suddenly, expressionless and straightforward "Just a section, about three feet's worth from the middle section. There might still be some fecal matter in it, it wasn't preserved properly."

Most of the class gagged in disgust, even Chopper who enjoyed hearing about medical anomalies, and Hina who had her own share of gory horror stories.

"Get it out of here" She said, almost choking.

"They really are alike" Luffy said, as Usopp and Brook doubled over in disgust.

Zoro only nodded, keeping his eyes on Robin, who was silently giggling. She took Law by the elbow, apologizing profusely despite the fact that she was trying hard to keep a straight face, and left. They were both morbid beings.

It took some time before the class settled down and for the class to begin, but it only took Zoro seconds to completely zone off.

* * *

Hello! So I reread my work and noticed a couple of glaring errors that I will fix once I upload the whole thing. I decided to read through my work again before uploading a chapter, so it won't be as fast as the first four. I'm glad people are enjoying this!


	6. Moped

Oh my I've been getting really great reviews, and they make so happy! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

A/N: AU, unintentional OOC-ness, and pardon grammar errors.

Flash back chapter!

* * *

First time Zoro saw Law, he never trusted him. It wasn't blatant, but rather came in the form of instinct, like how predators perceive threats from other predators. First time he saw Law, he knew.

"His name is Trafalgar Law." Robin said.

They were at the mall, one of the rare times that Robin was able to hang out with them after she graduated and went to high school "He just moved here." She added.

They sat at the food court, Luffy devouring whatever food his friends had brought him, while Chopper sat besides Robin eating cotton candy. Sanji and Brook were in line for some bubble tea, while Franky and Usopp were back in line for pizza since Luffy, the human stomach, decided to eat theirs.

Nami had whistled when she saw him "He looks so mysterious!" A couple of girls were already following Law, who seemed to just ignore them as he walked with his friends.

Zoro snorted "He looks creepy."

Robin smiled "He's actually pretty nice. He's a swordsman too, Kenshi-san."

With this, Zoro looked at his friend, slightly puffing out his chest "I bet I can easily beat him."

Robin smiled and ruffled his hair "I'm pretty sure you would be able to, Kenshi-san."

The following day, after school, Zoro had walked home alone. Robin had a different schedule, and had more club activities ever since she started high school. Zoro missed walking home with her, terribly so, but it would only be two years and they would be back on the same pace.

Before she moves ahead again, he thought bitterly.

He was turning the corner to their dojo when a moped whizzed by and parked in front of the house with the pink roof. The female passenger got off, took of the helmet, and waved to Zoro.

"Kenshi-san!" She called out to him.

Zoro scowled.

The driver took off his helmet, and it was Law, much to Zoro's annoyance. Instead of acknowledging their presence, he went straight inside their dojo, refusing to turn around to her. He wanted to tell her, desperately wanted to, but instead he left them. Seems like she found someone else to take her home.

Zoro avoided her for some time after, which was easy with their mismatched schedule. He was distraught about this, but unlike Nami, he contained it with a calm facade. But Friday came, and Friday meant that they would eat at Baratrie.

"Hey Nami" Chopper said, pulling on the girl's sleeve "Do you think Robin's coming?"

"Yeah, Nico Robin has missed the last two" Franky said, holding up two fingers.

"Well, she has been busy." Nami said, then looked at Zoro "Have you talked to her lately?"

"No." The scowl on his face meant that he didn't want to answer any more of their questions. They all sat there in silence, except for Luffy who was quickly devouring the appetizers Sanji had brought, when the door swung open.

"Robin!" Cried Sanji, who, even if he was in the kitchen, bounded happily to her. She smiled and waved sheepishly at them, before taking a seat between Zoro and Nami.

"Sorry I'm late" She said, her face flushed. Zoro decided it was a good time to start talking to Brook, effectively ignoring her.

At the middle of dinner, Zoro felt someone touch his elbow.

"Kenshi-san" She said softly "Can we walk home together?"

And so after dinner, they did. The moon was high, and the stars were plentiful, and they walked the familiar streets.

"Are you mad at me?" Robin finally said. She was looking down at her feet, her lips in a small frown.

"No."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't, you've been busy."

"You don't answer my text messages, and you didn't even speak to me at dinner."

"I did."

"Grunting in response to questions doesn't count."

"What do you want me to say, woman?" His voice had a hint of desperation now, maybe anger, but not annoyance, using a harsher tone than he had intended.

She was silent, and she stopped walking, her small frame quivering.

"Hey" he said softly "Hey."

He held her close, she was still taller than him, but his chest was wider. "I'm not mad at you" he said "I'm sorry."

And he truly was.

* * *

Almost done, only a few chapters left, plus the alternate ending one! Originally I wanted to post this as a one shot, but then realized the bulk would be hard to digest so I decided to divide them. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!


	7. Popular

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

AN: AU, pardon the unintentional OOC-ness. Japanese Valentines Tradition is followed.

I really enjoyed writing this fic! It's a bit longer now than my original work, since i had to add a chapter for further explanations. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Not a flashback chapter.

* * *

Gym was a subject Zoro excelled in. He was athletic, like his friends, and was more than capable at various sports. He found himself having fun, running around the basketball court, their team, consisting of Luffy, Sanji, Franky, Chopper, and himself winning the game. It was a close match, since the other team had Brook who was impossibly tall.

"It's the afro" Luffy said as they walked back to their classroom, "It's a powerful hairstyle!"

"It's not the afro Luffy" he said sternly, in an effort to stop his friend from sporting the hairstyle.

"But what if it is!" Usopp said, popping out of nowhere. "It's the magic of the afro!"

"Don't encourage him" Zoro punched his shoulder.

They walked in the classroom, and Zoro stopped. There was Perona sitting on his table, a heart shaped box on her lap.

"Zoro~!" She said, in a sing song voice "Happy Valentine's day!" She crossed her legs, and winked at him.

"Get off my table" he said, standing in front of her. He could see Tashigi at the corner of his eye.

"Here" Perona said, handing him the box "I made those especially for you, Zoro-chan!" His face reddened out of embarrassment, and he could hear Usopp and Luffy sniggering behind him.

"I don't like chocolates" he hissed.

But she just smiled at him, and forced the box in his hand.

"Never refuse a gift from a lady, Zoro-chan~!" And she left, blowing him a kiss.

"Perona really likes you" Luffy chuckled, patting his back "Little Miss Goth Queen!"

"Hey it could be worst" Usopp said "Better her than boyfriend-hunter Lola."

"You sure about that Usopp?" Luffy asked with a grin "I think I'd rather take Lola."

Suddenly, Lola pops her head in "You'd be my boyfriend, Luffy?!"

Luffy almost fell back due to surprise "No!" He managed to say before Lola can come in.

"How about you Zo-?"

"No" He sat down on his chair, resting his chin on his hand.

"And you Uso-?"

"No!" And Usopp ducked to where Kaya was seating, engaging her in a conversation.

Undeterred, Lola walked away, and they could hear her courting another guy.

"Hey Zoro" Luffy said, poking his cheek "You going to eat that?" Referring to the box of chocolates Perona just left.

Zoro shook his head "I think Chopper might like it though."

Luffy's face fell, "But Chopper already gets enough chocolates from everyone!"

And that was true. Zoro could see from his seat how the youngest in their class was the one most adored. His desk was filled with bags and boxes of chocolates, all from their classmates and schoolmates who thought he was just so adorable. No romantic interest whatsoever, just wanted to see him smile. Even their school doctor, Dr Kureha, was known to give Chopper a treat or two. Currently, it was Kalifa who was fawning over him.

The bell rang, signaling the start of their class.

"Fine" Zoro said, handing Luffy the box of chocolates "You can have it. But it's our lunch break after so don't blame me if you're too full to eat meat."

Luffy beamed "Thank you!" In one fluid motion, he had the box open, marveling at the small square sweets. "They look good! Do you want to try one?"

"No, th-" He started, but Luffy took the opportunity of an open mouth to forcibly pop one of the chocolates in, almost choking him. It was far too sweet, and fortunately he had a bottle of water to wash down the taste. He was never fond of sweets.

* * *

At this point, I'm thinking about expanding the whole concept of the One Piece high school idea that I have. But I still have another fic to finish, so I'll do that first.

Thank you so much for R and R-ing!


	8. Bepo

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

AN: AU, pardon unintended OOC. This is a flashback chapter, and longer note at the end.

* * *

He could lie and say he never saw it coming, but ever since he saw him drop her off in his moped, he somehow knew. He felt it, like how people can sense storms and tragedies coming.

It all started slowly, like how she would often get a ride with him home. Zoro would watch by the dojo, diligently doing his katas, yet keeping an eye as the moped whizzes by. Then he would take his time to run out, and call out to her just before she gets in her house. She would always wave back, sometimes invite him for ice cream after he's done with his regimen, or sometimes she'd end up sitting by their garden, doing her homework as he continued on. But only sometimes.

"So what do you think of Law?" She asked one afternoon, while they were eating their ice cream. Coffee flavored, not overtly sweet.

Zoro shrugged "Haven't really met him."

He was surprised the following day when the moped didn't whizz by, but Robin was there, waving at him from their gate. He waved back.

"Come over when you're done." she said "I got ice cream, and the everyone is coming over."

He finished his routine earlier, he'd make up for it the rest of the week, but the moped didn't pass by. He found it parked in her driveway.

"Hey Zoro!" It was Luffy, with Chopper and Sanji "Robin said she had ice cream!"

"Yeah!" Chopper's eyes were wide with anticipation. He really did like his sweets.

"Oh I've missed my Robin-chwan" Sanji swooned. He had a basket with him, probably filled with pastries and sweets.

"Is it just you guys?" Zoro asked, keeping his eyes on the moped.

"Nah, Nami is finishing her project with Usopp, they'll be here in a few minutes. And Franky and Brook are already on their way." Luffy said.

Zoro knocked on the door, the three guys behind him.

"Robin-chwan, Robin-chwan" Sanji kept on singing. But it wasn't Robin who opened the door.

"Nico-ya" Law called from the door "Your friends are here."

He stepped away from the door, letting Zoro and the others in. Of course, Luffy was excited.

"Hey you're that Tra-guy!" He said, following Law "I'm Luffy!"

Zoro smirked, sensing the uncomfortable twitching in Law's face. At least he had that going for him. Sanji, meanwhile, twirled all the way to the kitchen where Robin was, singing about Mellorines and beautiful wings, while Chopper followed Luffy with awe in his eyes. Robin had mentioned that Law wanted to be a doctor, and that his father was a surgeon.

Zoro decied to follow Sanji in the kitchen, only to bump into Robin by the hallway.

"Hey" he said, looking up at her. She was still taller than him, annoying him slightly. She had a tray with five bowls of ice cream, three coffee flavored and three that looked like bubble gum.

She smiled brightly at him "How was your training?"

He shrugged "Same."

They sat on the couch, setting the tray on the coffee table, while Sanji came out with a plate of cookies, setting it besides the ice cream.

Luffy and Chopper were still ogling Law, asking eager questions.

"Is it true that your dad is a surgeon?" Luffy asked eagerly.

"Yeah" Law sat on a chair opposite the couch, while Luffy continued questioning him.

"That's so cool" Chopper said, barely a whisper.

Zoro could see Law smile at Robin. He didn't feel like ice cream anymore.

That afternoon was filled with conversation. Except for Zoro who sat beside Robin at all times. He never left her side, instead observed the quiet looks that Robin and Law had. An understanding between them, while he could only look into. Nami was smitten with Law, who, though morbid and mysterious, was charming in a way. Chopper was fascinated with the older student, asking questions about the surgical procedures he has witnessed. Even Sanji seemed to not mind Law's presence among his mellorines. Usopp, though inclined to gag at hearing about surgeries and blood, still seemed to enjoy his company, while Franky and Brook, were enjoying the company of Bepo, Law's Great Pyrenees.

"He's so friendly, yohohoho!" Brook laughed, getting licked by the big white dog.

Robin giggled, then turned to Zoro "You're awfully quiet, Kenshi-san."

"Why is his dog here?"

"They're very close" She said, grabbing a cookie from the table "Bepo gets fussy when Law is gone all afternoon, so he decided to just bring him."

"It's a big dog."

"And he's very soft." She took a bite, chewing silently.

He saw some crumbs on the corner of her lips, instinctively, he reached up to wipe them off. She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. He heard a key slide into the lock, and Kuzan walked in "Yo" he said, several boxes of pizza in his hands "Got your dinner."

* * *

So this is becoming far longer than I intended, and I hope the readers are okay with that.

About Robin's family, I don't have a chance to put an in story explanation so I'll just do it here: Olvia and her husband were archaeologists who traveled to a country to study some ancient ruins, along with a toddler Robin. Saul and Kuzan were assigned to be their body guards. That certain country (can't think of a name right now..) was in a civil war. Unfortunately, on a day when Kuzan wasn't around, they were caught in gunfire. Kuzan arrived too late, only able to save Robin. Since Robin had no other relatives, and her only godparent (Prof. Clover) also died in the attack, Kuzan took it upon himself to take care of her.

I tried making their stories as similar as I can to the original, so Olvia is still dead.

So sorry I had to add it as insert instead .

Thank you for reading and reviewing! And being patient, since the length of this was unintended.


	9. Shy Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

AN: AU, pardon unintended OOC, and girls give chocolates while guys return the affection on White Day.

Short chapter, also not a flashback chapter.

* * *

The book narrowly missed Zoro's head.

"Roronoa!" Smoker shouted "Stop falling asleep in my class!"

Zoro groggily looked at Smoker, while the rest of the class looked at him. Luffy was having a hard time containing his laughter, while the rest were awkwardly looking at him.

"What?" Zoro asked, scratching the back of his head. Everyone broke into laughter, as Smoker glared at him.

"If you fall asleep again in my class, I'll fail you." He said.

Zoro looked at the board. Smoker was writing down notes, and the only thing he finished before throwing the book at Zoro was The Four Stages of Cellular Respiration.

"Glycolysis, oxidation of pyruvate, krebs cycle, and then the electron transport chain." He said lazily. "Can't fail me if I know the answers, old man."

Smoker narrowed his eyes, still glaring madly at him "Just because you know our lesson for the day, does not mean that you can pass this class."

Luffy sniggered, earning him a look from Smoker. With a last look at the two of them, Smoker turned back to the board to finish his lesson.

"You were snoring" Luffy whispered, with a wide smile "It got pretty loud."

"Tch" Zoro rubbed his temple "I'm just glad Chopper is in this class. He was reading that topic out loud for the past week now."

"Shishishi" Luffy chuckled.

Zoro never had a chance to doze off again before the bell rang. It was lunch time, and Luffy was in a hurry to get out of there.

"Come on!" his excitable friend said, as he donned his battered straw hat "I hear we're having pizza today!"

Before Zoro could even register that class was over, Luffy was already dragging him out. They passed by their lockers, and Zoro was able to pull himself out of Luffy's grasp.

"I just need to get something" he said.

Luffy shrugged, then saw Usopp running ahead.

"No fair!" Luffy shouted, running after him.

Zoro couldn't help but smile.

"Zoro-kun." A quiet voice said. And now he couldn't help but mentally slap himself. He turned around to see Conis, blushing and holding several boxes of chocolates.

"They're for you" she said, pushing it to him "But they're not all from me" she hastily added.

Zoro looked behind her, seeing a gaggle of girls trying to hide around the corner, watching their interaction intently. He doesn't know why, but why do shy girls find him so attractive?

"I'm not really fond of chocolates, but thanks" he said softly, but a bit bluntly. Conis was a nice girl, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

She smiled, handing him the boxes "Happy Valentine's Day!" She said before turning to leave him.

More chocolates, Zoro didn't even like sweets. He opened his locker and grabbed the one from Tashigi. Chopper and Luffy are going to be really happy, but also really hyperactive. He was just glad that he wouldn't be there for the aftermath of the sugar rush. Zoro chuckled to himself, thinking that maybe he should take the time to see what kind of chaos they could do with that much sugar in their systems. It would be a great distraction.

* * *

Now this the third to the last chapter! The next chapter is turning out pretty intense, and hopefully I pull it off. Also, Zoro ended up with shy admirers, only Perona stands as the confident one lol, I didn't intend for that to happen until I reread this chapter.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


	10. Trophy

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

AN: AU, Pardon unintended OOC-ness.

This the longest chapter yet, and it turns out it wasn't as intense as I imagined it would be lol

Flashback chapter.

* * *

Hurt was a feeling Zoro was familiar with. He was abandoned when he was two years old, left by whoever birthed him into this world to fend for himself. For four years he was passed around foster homes, because no one could handle his anger issues. He would always lash out, proving to be a difficult child for anyone to handle. It was a miracle when he found a family. His adoptive father was able to find him an effective outlet for all that pent up feelings of anger and abandonment. It also helped him bond with his new family.

He grew to love his new family, especially his older sister. True she would always beat him, true she wouldn't hold back when fighting with him, and true she would sometimes call him cabbage just to tease him, but she would also share her toys with him, and she would always help him with his stance, and she would always comfort him whenever the nightmares came.

Zoro became more open, even gaining friends in the form of Luffy and Sanji, a small group of friends that quickly grew to what is today.

But that didn't last. That accident took her away from him, and he felt hurt again, he felt abandoned again, even if his father tried to help him. They both mourned for her, and they both missed her. Even his friends couldn't console him.

Then Robin came. Robin who had her own nightmares, had her own feelings of hurt and desperation. Robin with her handkerchief and jacket too big for her small frame. He never knew how important she was going to be in his life. They were both too young to know. All that mattered was that she was there, and she would always know when to pat his head, say words of comfort, or even hug him.

It took time before he realized that the feeling he gets when Sanji flirts with her or when Brook asks her for something indecent was jealousy. It took time for him to realize that he was truly and deeply in love with her. But by that time, he had already lost her.

Robin was waiting for him in the dojo, sitting on their bench by the garden. It was a Friday and he was coming home from Baratrie, while she had things to do and wasn't able to come. But there was only a week of school left, and they would have two months to enjoy.

He smiled when he saw her, "We missed you at dinner." he said, sitting down besides her.

"I know, I'm sorry about that" She said with an apologetic smile.

"Sanji said I should drop this off at your house, but since you're here." and he handed her a take-out bag.

She giggled "Thanks, that was very generous of him."

She put the bag away, not bothering to examine the contents. Whatever was in there, as long as Sanji made it, she was sure it would be great.

"Law asked me out."

Zoro could feel his throat tightening. "He did?"

She nodded, even if he wasn't looking at her. "I told him I'd think about it." She looked at Zoro, holding her hands on her lap.

He kept looking forward, refusing to make eye contact with her. An uncomfortable silence enveloped them.

"Do you like him?" he finally said.

She looked up at the sky. He noticed that she tended to do that, whenever she wanted to think. Always looking at the sky.

"Well, he's nice" she said "and he's friendly."

"He's creepy looking" Zoro added.

"And he's really smart." Robin said, giving him a slight nudge for his insult. "And Kuzan likes him."

"Kuzan shouldn't be the deciding factor." he said.

She became thoughtful "He's taller than me." She added, a hint of amusement in her voice. And Zoro hated that he was shorter than her.

"Don't tell me all that's all it takes."

She shook her head "I mean it's not like I don't appreciate his height" she said "but all in all, he is a great guy. And he does seem genuine."

"Tch" Zoro stood up, "Then just go out with him then."

"Kenshi-san" She said, reaching for his hand. But he pulled it away.

"If he's so great" he said, his voice had an edge of anger "then just go out with him."

"Kenshi-san" she repeated, this time grabbing his hand.

"I'm not Nami" he said, glaring down at her "Don't treat me like I am." He shook of her hand, and left her there.

"Zoro" she called, standing up to follow him. But he went inside, and shut the door behind him.

For weeks, Zoro wasn't able to sleep. He had been avoiding Robin again. He knew why he was angry, but he didn't know why he had pushed her away. He wanted, no, he needed to apologize to her. There was no excuse for his actions. He was jealous of Law, that was clear enough to him.

Zoro knew that he liked her, knew that he wanted to be her boyfriend, that he wanted Law out of the picture. But maybe, it was more than liking her. Maybe that's why he hated the thought of her being with another man.

"I love Robin" he said to himself, his hand on his forehead. And he needed to apologize to her.

But he was too late. By the middle of summer, they were together. He could only watch as Robin was taken away. Slowly, Law assimilated himself into their group, while Robin slowly pulled away. His world was shattering in front of him, and in little bits and pieces, he found himself angry and resentful again. He felt abandoned and helpless, even if he knew that it was his fault. He knew that he had pushed her away. Even if he had apologized, if she had forgiven him, while giving him one her smiles, he still felt empty.

He doesn't remember how the fight started. Somehow, that day, when Robin and Nami, along with Vivi and Kaya were having a girl's shopping day, he and his friends ended up playing soccer with Law, Sachi and Penguin at the park, with Bepo watching from the sidelines. Before he knew it, he had Wado drawn, while Law stood in defense with his nodachi. Zoro had instigated the fight.

Chopper was crying, huddled in Usopp's lap, while Franky, Brook, Sachi and Penguin shouted at them to stop, while Bepo kept on barking at Zoro. Luffy and Sanji just watched, their faces masking whatever thoughts they had about the fight.

Maybe it was when he heard Law tell his friends about how soft Robin's lips were. Maybe.

"What's gotten into you?" Law asked, his face contorted into a grimace. Zoro was able to graze his arm, drawing blood.

Zoro only growled at him. He only had Wado drawn out, but he was prepared to fight with all three if he had to.

Law glared angrily at him, then stood up, sheathing his sword. "Sachi, Penguin" he said "Let's go."

"Law!" Zoro shouted, keeping his stance "Fight me for her!"

The older swordsman ignored him and started walking away instead.

But Zoro wouldn't let this pass go. Not yet. He was in despair, and the source of it all was Law "The strongest man gets Robin!" he shouted.

Law turned around, angrily staring at Zoro, his eyes furious.

"Strongest man gets Robin" Zoro repeated, forming his santoryu stance.

"Strongest man gets Robin?" Law repeated, a darker tone in his voice "Do you think Robin's some prize to be won?" He glared at Zoro, a hint of anger evident in his eyes.

But Zoro remained steadfast, holding his form, "Winner" He repeated "Gets Robin."

Law closed his eyes, slowly steadying his breathing. In a flash, he was in front of Zoro, then using his still sheathed sword, knocked his opponent to the ground. Zoro didn't even have the time to react, the speed and agility that Law showcased was not his usual technique.

"Robin" he said, standing over him "Is not some trophy you think you can just win." He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Zoro's neck "And the next time you suggest she is, I'll make sure you regret it."

"You're just afraid I'll end up beating you!" And he lunged up at Law, the sound of clashing swords once again filled the air. Suddenly, Sanji kicked Zoro on the back of his head, sending him to the ground. Sanji kept his foot on Zoro's back, preventing him from standing up.

"What the f-!" Zoro screamed, turning his attention to Sanji.

"Zoro" Luffy said, standing over him "Stop it."

Zoro glared at his friend.

"Time for you to go, Law" Sanji said.

The older man gave Zoro a glaring look "Robin is not some winnable trophy." he said, before leaving with his friends.

Sanji only let Zoro up when they couldn't see the three of them anymore. He was angry at his friends, and as soon as he was able to stand, he ran.

But Luffy and Sanji always knew where he would end up.

"Zoro."

He refused to look at them.

"Oi Moss head."

He kept his eye on Kuina's grave.

Luffy sat beside him, while Sanji remained standing nearby.

"You love her, don't you" Sanji said, looking intently at him.

He refused to answer.

"Zoro" Luffy started "What you did there was crazy."

"And a bit disrespectful" Sanji added.

"I know" Zoro said quietly.

Sanji sat down besides Zoro "Law's not going to tell Robin."

Zoro looked at him, surprised.

"No one's going to tell Robin" Luffy added, stretching his arms above his head "Or anyone else for the matter."

"Why?"

Sanji chuckled "Because it wasn't a fair fight."

"Because you knocked me down."

"No" Luffy said, pulling Zoro's cheek "It was because you were angry."

"And heartbroken" Sanji said, pulling his other cheek.

They let go, and Zoro's cheek stung. The rest of their afternoon was filled with silence. An understanding between men. And he was thankful for that.

When he went home that night, he didn't expect to see Robin. They haven't spoken privately since that day, yet she was sitting at the same bench, her face in a frown. "Are you alright?" She said, even before he was near her "Law had a cut on his arm and told me you guys sparred. Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry" he said, and he hugged her, resting his head on the crook of her shoulder. She was still taller than him.

She was taken aback, but hugged him nonetheless.

Beneath that moonlight, things started to mend.

* * *

Second to the last chapter! This has been fun. This chapter turned out to be a bit too angst-y than I anticipated.

Thank you for the readers, and thank you for the reviewers, I hope that this was entertaining enough!


	11. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

AN: AU, pardon OOC tendencies, longer note at the bottom.

* * *

The cafeteria was decorated with the same cheesy sentiment as the hallways, a vomit of hearts and glitter. Even the lunch ladies took part in the celebration by cutting almost everything into a heart shape.

Zoro grimaced as he was handed a heart shaped pizza with heart shaped pepperoni, while the lunch ladies giggled like school girls. They even went as far as giving out a piece of chocolate to every male student. Zoro sat down on the edge of the table, tossing the chocolate into Luffy's mouth.

"Thanks!" He said with a wide grin.

Zoro smirked. He could see Chopper's hand twitching. It wasn't too long before the sugar rush kicks in.

"Oh by the way" he placed the boxes of chocolates he got on the table "Anyone want these?"

"Tsk tsk Zoro" Nami said, eyeing the pile "Did you even try them before giving them away?"

"I don't like sweets" he said, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Don't fret, my mellorine" Sanji cooed, twirling around her "That uncultured marimo doesn't even know the value of Valentine's chocolates!"

"Neither do you ero-cook" he spat out.

They glared at each other.

"You know Zoro" Franky said, with a shrug "You really should have one before you decide to give them away."

Zoro frowned at him. Franky had also received his fare share of chocolate.

"That's what I do" he quickly added.

Luffy looked at Zoro eagerly "Try one, then I'll go eat the rest."

Zoro punched him lightly "Share with Chopper." And so he took one from each box, before handing it off to his friends. They were all too sweet. But he was content to see that Tashigi and Conis had seen him sampling their boxes before they left the cafeteria. At least that made them happy, in a way.

There was still some time left for lunch when she came.

"I'm glad I caught you guys" she said, panting a bit.

"Don't worry, we understand Ms Student Council Vice President" Nami said with a grin.

"Oh don't remind me" Robin said her brows furrowed as she searched through her bag "So many things to do for the upcoming dance. Aha!" she took out several bags of chocolate "Happy Valentine's day" she said with a wide smile.

When Sanji gave every girl he saw a box of chocolate, it was because he loved all women. The same reason that Robin was handing out neat bags filled with homemade chocolates for her friends, because she loved them all.

Zoro watched her hand them out to Luffy (who ate it in one bite, with much appreciation), Sanji (who proceeded to shower her with glorious praise), to Chopper (who's bag was bigger than the rest, while the young boy stammered a bashful thanks and called her a jerk), to Franky (who refused to admit that he was crying in appreciation), to Brook (who asked her to show him her panties, a request she successfully ignored) and to Usopp (who merely smiled back, an amicable friendship and understanding between them). Nami had hit Brook in the head, scolding him for his indecency, while Luffy was trying to convince Chopper to give him more of his chocolate.

Finally, she reached Zoro, smiling her quiet smile.

"Here you go Kenshi-san" She said, handing him a bag of chocolates similar to the others.

"Thanks" he said, accepting them, letting his hand brush her delicate fingers.

Suddenly, she took his hand, with the palm facing up. She felt at the calluses, her face unreadable except for the downward quirk of her lips. "You've been working yourself too much, Kenshi-san" she said quietly.

He gave himself the pleasure of felling her fingers drag along his palm, tracing lines over his fingers. Her hands were soft, delicate, and he love the feel of them.

"You know I work with swords, woman" he said, looking up at her. Her eyes were transfixed on his palm, as if trying to slough off the calluses "I need the friction for the grip."

She shook her head, her black hair bouncing slightly "Doesn't mean that you should go around with such rough hands. It might chafe and bleed and make it harder for you to handle your swords." She smiled at him, a bright one that reached her eyes, a genuine smile.

He closed his hand on hers, giving it a tiny squeeze. She squeezed back, cocking her head to the side, smiling wider. He smiled back. He wanted to tell her, then and there, like all the times they've been in a position that made his heart swell. It wouldn't be hard, because even with the noise and ruckus around them, it still felt like they were alone. The sounds muffled and distant.

She patted his hand gently, keeping that smile on her face.

"Robin-" He started.

"Nico-ya" But he never finished. She let go of his hand, and turned, and there was Law. He was flanked by his friends, who were roughhousing and sharing a box of chocolate that was undoubtedly given to Law by another of his misguided fan girls.

Zoro watched as she went to him, her hair swaying as she went. He could see Law smile, and then place a hand on her head. He was taller than her, and Zoro could see his face, his smile curving higher as she talked to him. Zoro wanted to punch him, and he looked like it too. But Law's eyes were only set on her.

She ran back to their table, and grabbed her bag, giving everyone a quick good-bye, much to their dismay.

"Oi!" Luffy suddenly said "Traffy!"

"Mugiwara-ya" the older teen said, giving him a curt nod, as he approached Luffy.

"Robin gave us chocolates!" He said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Chopper enthused, keeping his bag away from Luffy.

"And they're really good" Usopp said, between a mouthful of his share. He was saving some, Zoro noticed, and he knew that their long nose friend wanted to share it with Kaya. The only other girl who had given him chocolates that day. He didn't mind though, it was a huge box.

Robin searched through her bag, producing a red rectangular box. "Here" she said, smiling up at him. He was taller than her, and Zoro hated that he was shorter than her.

He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, while his other hand accepted her gift. He didn't say anything, just kissed the top of her head, earning a couple of wolf whistles from Franky, Brook, Nami and Usopp. Chopper was hiding behind a blush and starry eyed, as the two people he admired the most coupled up.

A hint of a blush crept up Robin's face, subtle, and almost non-existent.

Sanji felt the world shatter around him, and was not afraid to say it. "Idiot" Zoro muttered under his breath.

Law looked at his watch, and Robin saw him do this. With a silent nod, he left to go to his friends, giving everyone a wave good bye. The excitable Luffy waved back enthusiastically.

"Well time to get going" Robin said, giving Nami and Chopper a quick hug. "Don't want to be late for class, we're dissecting a chicken today. "  
Usopp shuddered, "You're really creepy Robin!"

She giggled, patting Usopp in the head "Soon enough" she said "We'll be doing that to unclaimed cadavers from the morgue." It sent the young man into a cold sweat.

"Bye Kenshi-san" she said, smiling at him, giving him a quick hug.

He grunted, taking a swig of his soda.

"Hope you like the chocolate." She said, before giving the rest of the group her good bye. She jogged up to Law, who was still holding the box of chocolate, fending off his friends from grabbing it. They held hands when they walked out. Law was a swordsman too, those hands would be callused too. And he was taller than her.

Zoro returned his attention to his friends. Unlike their group, his group was content in running down the hall as soon as the bell rings. Franky, Brook and Usopp seemed to be conspiring some new invention, while Luffy was still chasing Chopper for his bag of chocolates. Sanji twirled around Nami, praising her and inflating her already huge ego, while she merely let him, sporting a smug grin with each of his compliments.

Before she was accelerated, Robin would be sitting beside him. Quiet, like himself, watching the chaos before them. She would be smiling at him, making comments about everyone's interactions. Sanji would approach them at one point, before focusing his intent on Nami again, after receiving a swift kick from Zoro. Robin would lightly touch his arm, point out the time and that they would soon be late. And he would smile back, lean back on his chair, and assure her that they never would be.

But he sat alone, at the edge of the table with only a bag of chocolates. Never being late. Just standing up as soon as the bell rings, always getting in just before the echoing sound stops. He opened his bag of chocolates, popping one his mouth. He was never fond of sweets, but she always made a special batch for him. Bittersweet, with a hint of sake.

The bell starts ringing, signaling the end of lunch, and they were off.

* * *

Done! That is the final chapter for this story!

Wow it is now 1:51 am and I need to do go to bed . That was a long write, and a great exercise for me. I hope it kept you readers entertained! I am sorry about the Zorobin fans who came here expecting Zorobin. I had planned it to be a Lawbin ending every since I conceptualized it. However, I did say I'll post an alternate ending, so I will do that tomorrow.

I'm a big Zorobin and Lawbin fan, but the lack of Lawbin kind of got to me so this ended up being a Lawbin fic.

I hope you guys enjoyed it, and thank you so much for the reads and reviews!

Oh and White Day companion fic! I'll be starting on that after I finish my other fic, so that should come out sometime in February. Now time for sleep! Good night! :)


	12. ZoroxRobin Ending

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own One Piece.

AN: Here is the promised alternate chapter! I originally planned this as LawxRobin ending, but I toyed with the idea of having it end with ZoroxRobin, and this is the result of that. This chapter is a mix of flashback and normal time, unlike the past chapters.

For reference, this is an alternate starting at the flashback Chapter 10 to the non flashback Chapter 11.

* * *

Hurt was a feeling Zoro was familiar with. He was abandoned when he was two years old, left by whoever birthed him into this world to fend for himself. For four years he was passed around foster homes, because no one could handle his anger issues. He would always lash out, proving to be a difficult child for anyone to handle. It was a miracle when he found a family. His adoptive father was able to find him an effective outlet for all that pent up feelings of anger and abandonment. It also helped him bond with his new family.

He grew to love his new family, especially his older sister. True she would always beat him, true she wouldn't hold back when fighting with him, and true she would sometimes call him cabbage just to tease him, but she would also share her toys with him, and she would always help him with his stance, and she would always comfort him whenever the nightmares came.

Zoro became more open, even gaining friends in the form of Luffy and Sanji, a small group of friends that quickly grew to what is today.

But that didn't last. That accident took her away from him, and he felt hurt again, he felt abandoned again, even if his father tried to help him. They both mourned for her, and they both missed her. Even his friends couldn't console him.

Then Robin came. Robin who had her own nightmares, had her own feelings of hurt and desperation. Robin with her handkerchief and jacket too big for her small frame. He never knew how important she was going to be in his life. They were both too young to know. All that mattered was that she was there, and she would always know when to pat his head, say words of comfort, or even hug him.

It took time before he realized that the feeling he gets when Sanji flirts with her or when Brook asks her for something indecent was jealousy. It took time for him to realize that he was truly and deeply in love with her. But by that time, he had already lost her.

Robin was waiting for him in the dojo, sitting on their bench by the garden. It was a Friday and he was coming home from Baratrie, while she had things to do and wasn't able to come. But there was only a week of school left, and they would have two months to enjoy.

He smiled when he saw her, "We missed you at dinner." he said, sitting down besides her.

"I know, I'm sorry about that" She said with an apologetic smile.

"Sanji said I should drop this off at your house, but since you're here." and he handed her a take-out bag.

She giggled "Thanks, that was very generous of him."

She put the bag away, not bothering to examine the contents. Whatever was in there, as long as Sanji made it, she was sure it would be great.

"Law asked me out."

Zoro could feel his throat tightening. "He did?"

She nodded, even if he wasn't looking at her. "I told him I'd think about it." She looked at Zoro, holding her hands on her lap.

He kept looking forward, refusing to make eye contact with her. An uncomfortable silence enveloped them.

"Do you like him?" he finally said.

She looked up at the sky. He noticed that she tended to do that, whenever she wanted to think. Always looking at the sky.

"Well, he's nice" she said "and he's friendly."

"He's creepy looking" Zoro added.

"And he's really smart." Robin said, giving him a slight nudge for his insult. "And Kuzan likes him."

"Do you like him?" He asked "I mean, as a guy you would be in relationship with?"

She sat there silently, still watching the sky as if waiting for the answer. Or maybe she already knew.

"He's a nice guy" she started, "And I like him, but I like someone else more."

Zoro was taken aback by this. All this time he thought the only competition he had was Law. Law who was also a swordsman, Law who never cringed when she made a morbid observation, Law who also made his own morbid observations that make her giggle. Law and Robin were so alike that the person she must like must be someone far greater.

He would never stand a chance.

"Then why don't you ask him out?" He said, anger lacing his voice. To know that the one you liked, liked someone else was too much for him, and all he wanted now was for that conversation to end.

"It's because he's stubborn" she said, stretching her hands up above her head "Stubborn and hard headed and refuses to acknowledge his own feelings."

"Tch" Zoro stood up "Then he's not worthy of you." He clenched his fists, angry at this unknown person, he wasn't just jealous, he was furious. "Anyone that stupid, to not admit that they have feelings for you is a bastard that doesn't deserve you."

"Kenshi-san" she said softly, holding his hand.

Zoro was startled by the touch, and he blushed, gripping her hand a bit tighter.

"Zoro, you're such a stubborn bastard" she said softly, almost like a whisper, a secret between the two of them.

* * *

The cafeteria was filled with the same cheesy sentiments as the hallways. Paper hearts and red streamers. Even the lunch ladies partook in the celebration, cutting servings into heart shapes, and handing out pieces of chocolate to male students. He was never one for Valentine's day.

He sat on the end of the table, throwing the cafeteria chocolate into Luffy's waiting mouth.

"Thanks!" The straw hat boy said as he chewed "Can I have those too?" He gestured to the small pile Zoro had accumulated.

Zoro shrugged "As long as you share it with Chopper."

Upon hearing his name, the youngest student's ears perked up. Zoro couldn't help a smirk, watching his hands twitch slightly. The sugar rush was definitely kicking in.

"You sure you don't want to try any, bro?" Franky said, poking at the pile. He also had his own tidy pile of chocolates, but unlike Zoro, he had no trouble polishing them off.

"Yeah" Nami added "You wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

"Nah" Zoro said, pushing all the chocolates to the middle of the table "I'm saving up space."

Nami gave him a knowing smile, and he smirked back at her, eating his pizza. Chopper and Luffy had already started dividing up the chocolate between them, while Usopp was able to snag a box from the ruckus.

There was still some time for lunch left when she came.

"I'm glad I caught you guys" she said, panting a bit.

"Don't worry, we understand, Ms Student Council Vice President" Nami said with a grin.

"Oh don't remind me" Robin said, her brows furrowed as she sat down besides Zoro "Too many things to do for that Valentine dance."

He lazily draped an arm around her shoulder as she rummaged through her bag, his fingers playing with her hair.

When Sanji gave every girl he saw a box of chocolate, it was because he loved all women. The same reason that Robin was handing out neat bags filled with homemade chocolates for her friends, because she loved them all. She gave his knee a quick squeeze before standing up, leaving her bag on the floor, several small packages of chocolate in her arms.

Zoro watched her hand them out to Luffy (who ate it in one bite, with much appreciation), Sanji (who proceeded to shower her with glorious praise), to Chopper (who's bag was bigger than the rest, while the young boy stammered a bashful thanks and called her a jerk), to Franky (who refused to admit that he was crying in appreciation), to Brook (who asked her to show him her panties, a request she successfully ignored) and to Usopp (who merely smiled back, an amicable friendship and understanding between them). Nami had hit Brook in the head, scolding him for his indecency, while Luffy was trying to convince Chopper to give him more of his chocolate.

Finally, she got back to Zoro. She sat down and took out a red box from her bag.

"Here you go Kenshi-san" She said, handing him the box, with a wide smile.

"Thanks" he said, smiling back at her.

He held her hand, gently tracing her delicate fingers, then gave it a quick kiss, earning wolf whistles from Franky, Brook, Nami and Usopp. Sanji was too busy crying his eyes out, while Luffy and Chopper were too busy minding their sweets.

"You've been working yourself too much, Kenshi-san" she said, gripping his hand, feeling the calluses.

"Does it annoy you?"

She shook her head "I'm just worried that it might chafe and bleed. It would be hard for you to be a swordsman then."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Well it's true." She said, with a firm nod.

"Nico-ya."

They turned to see Law, with his friends behind him, sharing a pack of chocolates from one of Law's misguided fan girls. "Principal Garp wants us to pass around memos for the dance."

"Ah of course" she said "I almost forgot about that."

"Oi!" Luffy suddenly said "Traffy!"

"Mugiwara-ya" the older teen said, giving him a curt nod.

"Robin gave us chocolates!" He said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Chopper enthused, keeping his bag away from Luffy.

"And they're really good" Usopp said, between a mouthful of his share. He was saving some, Zoro noticed, and he knew that their long nose friend wanted to share it with Kaya. The only other girl who had given him chocolates that day. He didn't mind though, it was a huge box.

She went through her bag again and got three packs of chocolate "And these are for you, Happy Valentine's day!" She said warmly, handing it out to the three boys.

"Thank you Robin-san!" Sachi and Penguin chimed, while Law just smiled at her.

"Well it's time for me to go" she gave Zoro a kiss on the cheeks "I'll meet you at the gates after school, okay?"

He nodded, still smiling at her. She went around their table, saying a quick good bye to each of them, while Luffy pestered Law for his share of the chocolate. Zoro could see the older student fend of Luffy, keeping the bag Robin gave him as far as he can from the human stomach. He was able to get away, and the three of them went out the cafeteria.

Zoro stood up when Robin came to him again. He was still shorter than her, and she gave him another kiss on his cheek.

"I love you." He whispered, as if a secret between them.

She smiled "I love you, too" she whispered back.

"Well time to get going" Robin said, giving everyone at the table a small wave "I want to finish the memos quick so I don't get late for class. We're dissecting chickens today." There was a glimmer of excitement in her eyes, and Zoro felt just a little bit more in love with her.

Usopp shuddered, "You're really creepy Robin!"

She giggled, patting Usopp in the head "Soon enough" she said "We'll be doing that to unclaimed cadavers from the morgue." It sent the young man into a cold sweat.

"Bye Zoro" she said, smiling at him, and this time, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hope you like the chocolate." She said, before leaving. She jogged up to the door, where Law and his friends were waiting.

Zoro returned his attention to his friends. Unlike their group, his group was content in running down the hall as soon as the bell rings. Franky, Brook and Usopp seemed to be conspiring some new invention, while Luffy was still chasing Chopper for his bag of chocolates. Sanji twirled around Nami, praising her and inflating her already huge ego, while she merely let him, sporting a smug grin with each of his compliments.

Before she was accelerated, Robin would be sitting beside him. Quiet, like himself, watching the chaos before them. She would be smiling at him, making comments about everyone's interactions. Sanji would approach them at one point, before focusing his intent on Nami again, after receiving a swift kick from Zoro. Robin would lightly touch his arm, point out the time and that they would soon be late. And he would smile back, lean back on his chair, and assure her that they never would be.

But he sat alone, at the edge of the table with only a bag of chocolates. Never being late. Just standing up as soon as the bell rings, always getting in just before the echoing sound stops. He opened his bag of chocolates, popping one his mouth. He was never fond of sweets, but she always made a special batch for him. Bittersweet, with a hint of sake.

He smiled. They'll walk home today, and maybe have some takoyaki along the way. But all that matters is that he loved her, and she loved him. To be together with the one you love is such a wonderful thing, and more so on Valentine's day.

The bell starts ringing, signaling the end of lunch, and they were off, he can't wait until the school day was over.

* * *

And there we go, my dear readers! An alternate to the Lawbin ending! I hope you enjoyed it, this fanfic is officially over. Thank you so much for everyone who read and reviewed this fic, all the feedback inspired me and pushed me to see this thing to the end. It ended up longer than I intended, and I am glad I was able to show this alternate chapter.

Thank you :)

Now time to finish that other Zorobin fic so I can start on White Day!


End file.
